Soujat Myytteja
Soujat Myytteja - Back story Soujat Myytteja, basically, is a group of mythical creatures whom decided to come together and make sure their ranks will not be decayed or killed off by the new creatures that lived. This group accepts any and all mythical creatures, even the ones that are mutated and hybrids. This group, however, follows two systems. There is a Ranking system, and then there is a Blood system. Both will be explained below. Links to presets, item packs, markings, etc that we use: Anything that needs to be downloaded for our group, please place here. NEW Canine model pack below! Changes actions to: Tail wag, Tail Chase, Play fight, Stretch, etc etc etc. All actions now look most 'life-like' and move more fluidly then the stiff models. (Not a required download) Group (only) Plot - Updating currently (Still taking other ideas) We may have several storylines / plots going on at one time. That is perfectly allowed, as long as we specify which roleplay we're going into. This is solely so that people with other ideas can have them played out aswell - we're even making a list! Anyone in our tribe who has an idea, can put it in here. Just make sure that the Rule are placed under your idea. Thank you! (Also number them, and place your name so we know who suggested this and wants it to be rp'd. We may set up a system for a vote in group which we could rolepaly that week, and may constantly revolve weekly on them.) Plot Idea # 1 Loosely, there is an outbreak of what we shall call the "Burst". It is an illness that affects a creatures body and slowly degrades the mind and causes them to slowly go insane. However, most die from this illness. Those who live, seem to sink into a void of no emotions or thought process. The illness, if treated correctly, will stop spreading however it will cause mutations across all of the body. = Rules of the Group (only) plot: 1. This plot DOES NOT affect side roleplays, or if the tribe is rolepalying with another pack / clan UNLESS the pack / clan agrees that it's alright 2. Any side roleplays (such as building relationships, hunting, etc) are alright, as long as no big plot issues happen 3. Any character deaths, contracted illnesses will be discussed BEFORE they happen. No one member decides what happens randomly, it needs to be talked about before hand so we know what to do (you can make your character sick on your own time, but simply just discuss it first so that we understand OOC and know what's going to happen.) 4. If there is any power playing in the roleplay, Punishers have full right to kick you or block you from the plot rp for that time. = Side plots - Ideas Anything that wishes to take place outside of the ACTUAL story line (without illness, etc, etc) can happen, though if you want to somehow tie it into the group rp, please explain it thoroughly AND speak to the leader before hand Traditions Many things happen in the group that can only be explained thoroughly through a process, but see as to you're not within our ranks... we'll explain one of the simpler traditions for the Ranks. Ranking system: All ranks are something to be earned, they are never given. This system is easy, and follows very noble ranks, though there area a few unique to this group that others would not have. King of Kings (for female leaders, Queen of Queens) - (Emperor/Empress -insertname-) The King of Kings is the leader of the group. Generally, there can be up to two of these, and they are mated pair. This can be a king/king relationship, queen/queen, or king/queen. We do not discriminate against sexuality. First in Command - (Commander -insertname-) This ranks is directly under the King and Queens rule. They can command any unit under them, and their orders must be taken as if they come from the king/queen.Second in Command - (Second -insertname-) This is the second in command, obviously. They're the ones that lead directly under the First in Command, and they are the third highest rank. Captain of the Guard - (-insertname- SMCG) This is the leader of the guards, and they are the ones in charge of keeping watch and making sure everything is going correctly. Captain of the Arson - (-insertname- SMCA) This is the leader of the 'warrior' or Arson rank. These warriors specialize in their brutality and strength. Major of Strategy - '(-insertname- SMMS) ''This rank is fairly rare, and generally will only have a small group of individuals who are in it. They are the masters of figuring out problems, making solutions, in a sense they are the ones that come up with our plans and try to figure everything out in a careful process. '''Over viewers - ''(-insertname- SMO) The Over Viewers are the ones that watch over everything, from training, to the children, from the collection of herbs to hunting. They report their findings to the higher ranks. They're sort of like the ones who take in the stock and inventory of everything - a fairly important role. '''Punishers' - (-insertname- SAP) This rank is a VERY rare one and is only ever given out to very few. This rank can over rule a King/Queen's orders (and any rank below them) if they find it unjust. They are technically outside of the ranking system. Medical Expert - (-insertname- SMME) This rank excels in the art of healing and herbs. They are generally creatures that are close tot he mother earth and are very complacent unless something drastic happens. Guards - '(-insertname- SMG) These are the guards. They watch over our lands for any suspicious activity. '''Assassins -' ''(-insertname SMW -hidden rank-) ''These are the scouts, they go out into the world and gather information or conduct the assassinations of enemies. This rank is hidden within the rank of the warriors to be discreet. '''Warriors - ''(-insertname SMW) These are the warriors and defends of our group. '''Medical Apprentice - '(-insertname- SMMA) ''Self explanatory. '''Warrior Apprentice - '(-insertname- SMWA) ''Self explanatory. '''Assassin Apprentice - '(insertname- SMWA) Self explanatory. Guard Apprentice - ''(-insertname- SMGA) Self explanatory. '''Apprentice -' ''(-insertname- SMa) ''This is the recruit rank. It is given to all members who are trying to figure out exactly what rank they want to get when they are older/trained. They go through various stages of training and learning, before either they or the captains choose which rank they get.